Eternally Bound
by Sakurras
Summary: "The night was his domain and she was his prey."


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL CHARACTER RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING!**

Eternally Bound

The dark was his domain and she was his prey. She was his and his alone. No other man, beast, or creature could have her. She was marked by him and she would live with him forever. No matter how many times she tried to escape, she couldn't. He no longer tried to chase her. He let her run until she tired herself out then he took her back to his mansion.

Tonight was no different. He watched, as she tried to sneak out of the mansion. He decided to entertain her and let her think he was still asleep. He heard the door open, then shut quietly. He smirked and got up, after the door closed. He slowly walked down the stairs, giving her time to get into town. He slipped his jacket and shoes on, then stepped outside of the manor and closed the door behind him. He walked towards the town, whistling a soft tune to himself.

She ran as fast as she could. Sure, she knew he was going to catch her, but she hoped tonight would be different. He had been asleep and she was able to sneak out without him seeing. She ran through the town, hoping to reach the forest. If she could reach the forest she might be able to lose him. She started to tire out and she cursed. She was so close to the forest, but her legs were starting to give out on her. She forced herself forward, and for once, made it to the forest. She pushed herself to run a little ways into the forest before she stopped to catch her breath. She panted and leaned against a tree. After a minute, she started to walk farther into the forest.

All of the sudden, arms wrapped around her and a warm breath was on her neck. She screamed and tried to get away. She struggled in his arms, but he tightened his hold around her waist. She heard him let out a soft chuckle and nip her earlobe.

"You've been naughty, Hermione. You shouldn't try to escape when you know you can't. You try this almost every night and every time, I always catch you and drag you back. Why try to escape?" Draco asked, scraping his fangs against her neck, causing a shiver to run through her body.

"Fuck you! You know exactly why I run! You took everything away from me and made me your slave! You took away my freedom and my wand! You keep me hidden away in you mansion," she sagged in his arms, "I miss my friends. I miss being able to go outside during the day. I miss using magic. It's not fair! You get to see your friends all you want, yet you keep me from mine!" she said, the tone of her voice signifying that she had given up.

Draco picked her up and draped her over his shoulder. She looked at the ground as he carried her back to her prison. She didn't try to fight him; she was too tired to. She cried silently at the memories of her friends, family, and using her magic flooded through her mind.]

They reached the Manor and he walked inside. He closed the door and set her down on her feet. She looked down so he wouldn't see her cry. Her hands were clenched into fists and her body trembled. She felt him put his hand under her chin and lift her head. He looked her dead in the eyes.

"Listen to me and get this through your head. You are mine! No matter what you say, you are mine! That mark on your neck proves it! The blood the runs through your veins is mine! As for your friends, I keep you from them because I wouldn't be able to bear it if one of them hurt you. I've read their thoughts. They want you dead so that I will die. Since you are my blood servant, I can't feed off anyone else! If you die, I die. As for going outside, I'll fix the wards so that you can go outside during the day. Now come with me." He said.

She sighed and followed him. He led her to his study and walked in. She stood at the doorway and watched him walk over to a safe. He punched in the code and opened it. His body blocked her view of what was in there and she watched him take something out. He closed the safe and locked it. He turned around and walked over to her.

"Here," He said and held out her wand, "I'm giving this to you and trusting you not to hex me." He said and she gently took it from him, smiling as her magic flooded through her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" she said.

"You're welcome. Now go to bed. I'm sure you're tired." He said and she nodded.

"Yes, I am. Um I'll try not run away anymore." She said and he smiled.

"Thank you," he said and softly ran his lips over hers, "Good night." He said and left the room. She ran her hands over her lips and smiled softly.

"Good night." She said then retired to bed. "Maybe living with him forever won't be so bad." She mumbled, not knowing he heard her. He smiled to himself and retired to his quarters for the rest of the night.


End file.
